Haunted
by dancingonathinline
Summary: "This is it" I thought as our argument grew louder. I was under the assumption everything was ok between Fabian and I. Apparently I was mistaken.I could feel him slipping away and I didn't know how to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

_**author's babble- hey guys heres the new chapter i promised. (or if your reading this away from my story this is another random songfic! :D) i cant guarentee a happy ending though. please dont review telling me that fabian would never do this to nina cuz thats the whole point of the song fic. ninas is supposed to be feeling fabian slip away from her and she has to be really angry to put the amount of power into the song that she is. it should be clear by now that i do NOT own house of anubis or taylor swifts music.**_

_**Flashback- Nina's Point Of View**_

_"This is it" I thought as our argument grew louder. I was under the assumption everything was ok between Fabian and I. Apparently I was mistaken.I could feel him slipping away and I didn't know how to stop it. When I zoned back into the argument I heard him shout "Fine! If you dont want to answer I'll just leave!" Then he walked away while I stood there and watched._

_**Three Weeks Later Nina's Point Of View**_

He walked away and didnt look back. He sits with patricia in class and I sit with Amber. He ignores me at dinner and locks himself in his room everyday. Did I really upset him that much that he won't even look at me? Wanna know what our argument was about? It was about my ex-boyfriend who had called me the day before. What Fabian doesn't know is that my ex cheated on me with my best friend and that their the reasons I came to england. He called to tell me his new girlfriend (aka my EX-bestfriend) is pregnant. Why he thinks I wanted to know this is beyond me. Anyway Fabian found out that I talked to him from Jerome and Alfie. I think he was just looking for an excuse to pick a fight with me. You see a few weeks ago I felt him starting to slip away from me and I think he jumped at the chance to end us. But that's the thing. He hasn't ended us. Were technically still dating because he never broke up with me and never gives me time to break up with him. I don't understand why he cant just finish what he started. I was contemplating this when Patricia Amber and Mara barged into my room.

"What's up with you and Fabian." Patricia asked. Only she would get straight to the point.

"Nothings up. Were just on a break." I said. Bitterly.

"Nina Martin not talking to your boyfriend AT ALL is not considered taking a break!" Amber said.

"Ok fine we got into a fight and I feel like he staged it so that he could have a reason to break up with me but he hasn't broken up with me yet and he never gives me enough time to break up with him or talk things out so I feel like he wont finish what he's started." I said before collapsing onto my bed and crying.

My friends let me cry for a few moments before one of them spoke up.

"You need to get revenge" said Mara. She said it so bluntly like I was being stupid for not thinking it in the first place.

"Revenge?" I asked quietly.

"YES MARA YOU ARE A GENIUS!" Amber cried flinging herself at Mara.

"Revenge?" I asked a little louder.

"OK I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT TO DO WERE GUNNA MAKE FABIAN WISH HE NEVER HURT NINA." Mara shouted over Amber's squeals.

"REVENGE!" I shouted. Gosh I felt like I was invisible.

"Yes Nina revenge try to keep up would you!" Amber cried.

"Ok." Mara said "Heres the plan. Seeing as how I am the student representative Im going to organize a little show. Each house will send one person to sing one song to the housemember of their choice. All we need to do is make sure Nina is the housemember singing to Fabian."

"Brilliant Mara!" Patricia said.

"Um guys not brilliant I cant sing." I said.

"Nina dont give us that crap we've all heard you when you think your alone in the common room." Patricia said. I blushed I really didn't think anyone could hear me when I was singing.

"But how do we know that the others will chose me?" I asked

"What others? Alfie will go along with it if Amber asks him to, Mara has Jerome wrapped around her finger she only has to glance his way and he'll do whatever she wants, Mick wont care as long as it doesnt interfere with his sports, and Fabians been to busy moping to notice anything." Patricia said confidently.

"But-" I was cut off by Amber before I could say anything else.

"No buts Nina you and I both no how much you want to tie up this loose end. This is your chance why dont you just grab it!" She cried.

"Fine but I don't have anything to wear." I said.

"No problem. We'll just go shopping Saturday." Patricia said. I gaped at her Patricia hated shopping.

"Don't look at me like that. You need to wear something angry. If you go shopping with Amber she'll dress you like a pink marshmallow." Patricia said while Amber nodded slowly behind her looking dejected at the fact that she couldn't take me shopping but knowing it was better this way.

"Fine but noone mentions it outside of this room until it's time to tell the boys. This will be our meeting spot." I said.

"Fine" The girls agreed. With that everyone besides Amber and I filed out the room. Amber didn't say anything for once probably fretting about what Patricia would have me wearing during the performance. I flicked of the light and went to sleep.

_**Two Days Later - Saturday Nina's Point Of View**_

"NINA HURRY UP WE NEED TO LEAVE!" I heard Patricia scream while I was finishing getting ready.

"I'M COMING CALM YOUSELF!" I screamed in response. I grabbed my purse and walked down the stairs.

"What kind of response is that 'Calm yourself ' Jeez I am calm" Patricia said.

"It's american I didn't think you would get." I replied **(a/n i love how i found a way to fit this in my cousin would be very proud)**

"Oh whatever the cabs waiting lets go" She said/demanded.

We sat through the cab ride akwardly before pulling up to a really gothic looking store. Patricia ran out as soon as the car stopped. I dont think I'd ever seen her so excited.

"Um Patricia I dont know about this. Isn't this place more um you style." I said afraid of another "Trixieburst" as Jerome says.

"Of course it is. We need you to look all angry and upset and quite frankly crazy." She replied with a laugh.

We walked into the store and I was shocked to see it was all black purple and red. Patricia squealed sounding a lot like amber then composed herself grabbed a basket and walked down to the cosmetics aisle. She threw a bottle of black nailpolish,a small jar of black eyeshadow, and black non-water proof mascara into the basket.

"Don't you think water proof would be better?" I asked.

"No you'll see why." She replied while dragging me off towards the accesories. I'd find my clothes before my accesories but I guess shopping with Patricia means working backwards.

She scanned the massive wall of accesories in front of us before quickly reaching out and grabbing a black beaded cuff bracelet, a black pearl necklace, and a ring with a black gem with gold wire framing it. Why do I feel a reoccuring pattern here.

"All black really?" I asked

"Yes Nina really," She said. Notice I say said not snapped. She was distracted by something to the right of my shoulder. When I looked I saw a black dress that looked extremely witch like. The top of the dress looked exactly like a corset and the bottom looked like it was ripped or shredded.

"Perfect." I heard Patricia murmur. She walked over and picked the dress in my size. I didn't need to tell her what my size was and she wouldn't let me try the dress on. I guess Amber had trained her over the past two days.

"Now we just need to find the right O-MI-GOD!" She exclaimed.

"What? What's wrong? Are you ok?" I asked nervously.

"Hush up Nina I'm fine look!" She said pointing at the wall opposite the accesories wall. I looked at what she saw and gasped.

On the wall there were a pair of heels that matched perfectly with the dress. They were heels but they looked like combat boots from the army only a little bit fancier. I was in shock but Patricia was already in motion. Another girl was looking at the shoes and from the look on Patricia's face it didnt look like she was getting them anytime soon.

"Excuse me." Patricia said butting the poor girl out of the way. She grabbed the shoes threw them in the basket and walked off leaving me and the girl in shock.**(a/n u didnt think id make her get in a shoe fight did you :D)**

"You coming Nina" Patricia called over her shoulder. I ran up to her side.

"How did you know they were my size?" I asked.

"Nina really who do you think taught Amber to shop. I know how to get in and out of a store like that" She snapped her fingers."The only thing is that Amber takes her time and dwells on everything. I come with a purpose and leave with what I came for." She said matter of factly.

"Well I've learned alot today." I said. She laughed and kept walking. Before we checked out she grabbed a pair fishnet tights. She paid for the outfit with Amber's credit card (I dont wanna know how she got that) and we left with two bags. The whole shopping trip had taken us one hour a tenth of the time shopping took with Amber.**(a/n ninas outfit is on my profile)**

"Ok here's the plan" Patricia said as we pulled up to the house. "Ill go in first and tell them some story to distract the boys while you go in through the backdoor where Mara and Amber will be waiting, drop the bags in Amber's closet where she puts last seasons clothes and meet me downstairs. O and do NOT let Amber see your outfit she'll tell the world what your wearing. Got it."

"Got it" I repeated. And with that we ran to our designated areas. As soon as I opened the door Amber came squealing silently with Mara behind her.

"Lemme see! Lemme see!" Amber exclaimed. I shook my head, no held one finger up to say hold on, and ran upstairs to hide the bags. Then I linked arms with Amber and Mara and we walked down to the common room before Amber could ask me anymore questions.

"- And she said if he ever does that she'll kick him in his outdoor plumbing!" I heard Patricia say. It was followed by a chorus of laughter. When I walked into the room everyone got quiet. I looked around and to my surprise Fabian was outside of his room.

"What I live here to." I said angrily while sitting down next to Jerome. Fabian made an annoyed noise and left the room. "What a jackass." I murmured so low I didn't think anyone heard until Jerome busted out laughing.

"Nina did you just swear!" He said between laugh attacks.

"Jackass isn't a swear it was shown on Spongebob so ha" I said.

"Ok whatever you say Nina." He replied. I laughed and spent the rest of the night talking with my friends.

_**Two Weeks Later - The Night Of The Show Nina's Point Of View**_

"O god o god o god" I heard myself say over and over again. Tonight was the night I would be preforming and I think it was starting to set in. I was dressed in the outfit Patricia had picked and Amber had done my makeup. Suddenly Mara barged into my room.

"WHAT DID YOU TO DO HER!" She screamed at Amber.

"I did her hair and makeup like you asked." She responded calmly.

"Amber we want chaotic and crazy not sweet and classic. Nina come here." She ordered.

I sat down in front of Amber's vanity and watched as Mara fiddled with my hair. Amber had curled it put now Mara was trying to straighten it again. Exasperated she dragged me to the bathroom and dampened my hair. Then she attacked it with her brush and fingers. When she finished all the curls were sticking out at random points and it had frizzed out.

"MARA WHAT DID YOU DO TO NINA!" I heard Amber shriek.

"What you couldn't." Mara replied distracted as she finished off my hair. I walked slowly back to my room where Patricia was waiting. Mara and Amber filed in after me.

"Now Nina I'm going to show you why we bought non-water proof mascara." Patricia said.

"YOU BOUGHT WHAT!" Amber screeched. "AMBER CALM YOURSELF!" Patricia screamed. I guess we both learned something when we shopped together. Patricia was holding out a piece of paper towards me. I looked at it and saw a picture of Taylor Swift. She looked wrecked and from a distance it looked like there were mascara streaks down her cheeks.

"Oh no." I said as Patricia came closer to me.

"Oh yes." She said she pinched me so hard I felt tears coming to my eyes which I guess was the point. The only thing she didn't expect to happen was my all out sob fest. I cried for everthing that I had kept bottled up during Me and Fabian's "break".

When I finished crying Patricia said "Well that worked better than I thought it would. Go see for yourself." I walked down the hall to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked horrible in a really good way.

"You can do this nina." I told myself. I grabbed my jacket and the girls and we walked to the school together. By now the boys were in on the plan and were dragging Fabian out of his bed to go to the performance. I was set to go on last and before I did Amber came and handed me a black rose.

"Pluck the petals off during the first verse." She said. and walked away. I sighed as I stared at the flower. I heard Mr. Sweet anounce "And from Anubis House we have Nina Martin singing a song for Fabian Rutter!"

"Well here goes nothing" I said to myself. and I walked out onto the stage.

_**You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>But I never thought I'd live to see it break **_(I sat on a barstool up front with my head down, scowling, and plucked three petals off the rose.)__

**It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet**  
><strong>And I can't trust anything now<strong>  
><strong>And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake <strong>(I plucked off four more petals and stood up.)_  
><em>_**  
>Oh, I'm holding my breath<br>Won't lose you again  
>Something's made your eyes go cold <strong>_(I grabbed the antique mike after slamming the flower to the floor.)

_**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted <strong>_(I put my all into the song twisting every direction like I was having a seizure.)

_**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<strong>_

**Stood there and watched you walk away**  
><strong>From everything we had<strong>  
><strong>But I still mean every word I said to you <strong>(I slowly walked off the stage towards Fabian.)

_**He would try to take away my pain  
>And he just might make me smile<br>But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead **_(He looked shocked and scared I dont blame him either I must have looked crazy.)

_**Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>Won't see you again<br>Something keeps me holding on to nothing **_(I screamed in his face.)__

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**  
><strong>I thought I had you figured out<strong>  
><strong>Something's gone terribly wrong<strong>  
><strong>You're all I wanted <strong>(I glared at him and I thought I saw tears in his hard eyes.)__

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**  
><strong>I thought I had you figured out<strong>  
><strong>Can't breathe whenever you're gone<strong>  
><strong>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<strong>

**I know, I know**  
><strong>I just know<strong>  
><strong>You're not gone<strong>  
><strong>You can't be gone, no <strong>(I used this time to walk back onto the stage.)__

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**  
><strong>I thought I had you figured out<strong>  
><strong>Something's gone terribly wrong<strong>  
><strong>Won't finish what you started <strong>(I gestured to myself with both hands.)

_**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't go back, I'm haunted <strong>_(I threw myself into the song using all the anger I had.)

_**You and I walk a fragile line **_(I used my thumb and forefinger to draw a line.)_**  
>I have known it all this time<br>Never ever thought I'd see it break  
>Never thought I'd see it <strong>_(I shoved away from the mike and walked slowly back stage.)__

__"HOLY CRAP NINA! DID YOU SEE HIS FACE!" I heard Patricia and Mara scream in unison. They glanced at each other. Weird.

"Ah revenge is sweet isn't it." Amber said. In the background I heard Mr. Sweet akwardly announce the end of the program. I dont think he expected me to sing Fabian a hate song.

"Yes Amber Yes it is" I replied. And we all walked home high off of our recent success.

_**Authors babble part two- so there is it. im not sure if i can label this as a fabina fic cuz really its more hate filled than anything. i actually really like the ending i like that nina didnt speak to fabian afterwards. i felt like this was a good place to end the story and that nina had said enough in the song. so yea review and depending on how many i get back i might post another chapter (or if your reading this away from my story, another random songfic) tomorrow. peaces guys. - angela1997**_


	2. Chapter 2

**authors note: here's the thing this chapter is running really really long and i haven't even gotten to Nina and Fabian's date (read the story to get what I'm talking about) or the rest of the drama that's going to happen so I'm uploading the first part of the chapter and ill work on the second part and have it up by next weekend. I'm so happy with the amount of reviews i got. 13! to anonymous reviewers: bobby ,Bubbles ,  
>danny, Ali, and Awilliams you guys need to make accounts so that i can thank you personally! your reviews made my day! bobby and danny: thanks so much! Ali: yes i did enjoy your sisterly monologue. it reminds me of my brother and myself. Awilliams: your wish is my command here's your update. Finally Bubbles: thanks. your review helped a lot wen i was trying to find out how to write a second chapter. thanks to everyone who reviewed. you guys are awesome. again this is only half the chapter so there's no song yet. anyway here's the disclaimer.<strong>

**me: i DO own house of anubis **

**official looking lawyer type pe****rson: angela1997 does not own house of Anubis and is under arrest for saying that she does.**

**person from asylum: you cant take her to prison she needs a nice foam covered room and a jacket that lets her hug herself!**

**me: o that sounds nice!**

**in case you didn't get the little story here i don't own house of Anubis. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fabian's Point of View: Shortly after Nina finished her song and left.<strong>_

Whoa. I didn't know I made her so mad. Stupid stupid stupid! Of course I made her mad I left her without an explanation! I turned around to see Mick and Alfie looking at me judging my reaction. I'm not sure where Jerome went but I can only assume that he followed the girls out.

"Hmm Mick do you think Nina made her feelings clear to Fabian?" Alfie asked sarcastically.

"Why yes Alfie yes i do." Mick said glaring at me. After his statement they both walked away angrily.

I walked back to the house wondering what I should do. I came to the conclusion that I needed to confront Nina. It was already getting late so I figured I would do it the next day.

_**The Next Day- Nina's Point of View**_

I woke up to Amber sitting on my bed bouncing up and down. I was confused until I remembered what had happened the next day. Ahh revenge is sweet.

"Yes Amber did you need something?" It was a friday **(a/n its friday friday gotta get down on friday! everybodys lookin forward to the weekend weekend! god i hate that song) **but we had the day off because of the late night yesterday.

"What did it feel like?" Amber asked anxiously.

"What did what feel like?" I asked.

"Looking into your exes face and seeing everything that you'd been feeling." She asked.

"Um I'm not sure how to respond to that so I'm just going to walk away." I replied . She shrugged and got off my bed walking towards her mirror. I got out of bed and walked down to the bathroom. Mara and Patricia passed me and they each high fived me which I guess was understandable. What I didn't understand though was why when I finished in the bathroom Mick, Jerome, and Alfie all high fived me.

"What is it high five Nina day?" I asked.

"We're just really proud of the fact that you finally stood up for yourself." Jerome replied laughing. I sat back down at the table and ate breakfast. When Fabian walked into the room everyone stopped talking, moving, BREATHING even. It was totally silent.

"Nina may I speak with you for a moment?" Fabian asked quietly. But not quietly enough because Jerome heard.

"Why do you wanna talk to her Fabian! So you can leave her alone to rot like you did last time!" He asked his voice rising towards the end.

"Jerome it's fine." I said softly touching his arm.

"Nina can we talk now please?" Fabian asked again.

I got up from my seat and walked out the door, feeling Jerome glare at Fabian. We walked outside to the front of the house before I stopped.

"What do you want Fabian." I was pissed and he could tell because I didn't call him Fabes or Fabe or any other nickname. I could've called him jackass but that didn't seem appropriate at the time.

"An apology." He replied simply. **(a/n DONT HURT ME! HE'LL STOP BEING STUPID IN A SECOND)**

"I'm sorry I think I misheard you. Want do you want?" I asked in disbelief.

"You heard me I want an apology. You went too far last night and completely embarassed me in front of the whole school." He said angrily.

Now your probably expecting for me to say that I was rationale and walked away from the fight but um your wrong.

"YOU INCONSIDERATE ASSHOLE! I WENT TO FAR! I EMBARASED YOU ! I OWE YOU AN APOLOGY! YOUR FRICKEN CRAZY. YOU LEFT ME WITH NO EXPLANATION! I WAS HURT AND SHOCKED AND UPSET AND YOU DESERVED TO FEEL EVERYTHING I'VE FELT OVER THE PAST FEW WEEKS!" I shouted angrily.

"YOUR JUST MAD BECAUSE I DONT WANT TO BE WITH YOU ANYMORE!" Fabian screamed angrily.

_He did not just say that. _I thought.

_**Fabian's Point of View:**_

Shit I can't believe I said that. It was a lie created from anger. What is wrong with me? O god she's crying.

_**Nina's POV**_

I felt the tears dripping down my face before I knew I was crying. I saw Amber and Jerome running outside with the rest of the house on their tails.

"Nina we heard the shout - WHAT DID YOU DO!" I heard Jerome shout after seeing me crying and Fabian glaring. I was still looking down as I had been since Fabian's words. I heard a _CRACK _and when I looked up Fabian's nose was bleeding. Mick picked me up and carried me inside. He set me down on my bed and Amber, Mara, and Patricia clustered around me trying to find out what happened. I told them all to go away though so I could sleep. They left and I cried until I thought my tears ran out. Then I cried some more. My last thought before I fell asleep was Y_eah my plot for revenge worked sooo well ... NOT._

_**Meanwhile- Fabian's Point of View**_

"HOLY CRAP JEROME WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I screamed after Jerome punched me in the face. Mick just ran Nina inside the house and was reemerging from the house. Alfie was holding Jerome back from hitting me again but looked dangerously close to letting him go.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR? WHAT WAS THAT FOR? YOU MADE HER CRY! MULTIPLE TIMES! YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST PUNCHED MY SISTER IN THE FACE.." Jerome screamed back. **(a/n this came out really confusing im trying to say that jerome sees nina as a little sister and fabian making her cry made him feel as horrible as it would if his real sister-tht i just created-was punched in the face)**

I was speechless. I didn't know he and Nina had gotten that close. Trudy ran outside shortly after Jerome's statement, saw the blood dripping out of my nose, and threw me into her car, speedng away to the E.R. When I got back home everyone was shooting glares at me. Except for nina she was asleep.

"I can't believe you. I just can't believe you of all people would have Nina then let her go. Hurting her in the process might I add." Mick said.

"Why is everyone so upset about this? It was my choice to leave Nina." I answered back looking down.

"Are you sure about that Fabian. Cause from here it looks like your doubting yourself." Mick replied. I could feel everyone in the room staring at me as I answered.

"No I'm not sure. I feel like someone-" I glared at Joy when I said this **(a/n gasp i didnt see tht coming either and im writing) **"-has been influencing all my decisions lately." I finished. At my words everyone turned to look at Joy who had been silently watching since the day I "broke up" with Nina.

"Silly Fabes." Joy said sounding a tiny bit crazy. "Even if I _WAS_ influencing your decisions you wouldn't have to listen to me."

"But that's where your wrong Joy." said Amber standing up. Joy looked shocked that Amber was confronting her. "We all know that before you left you and Fabian were thick as theives. He craved your attention and advice. Now if you were to I don't know slowly fill his head with horrible thoughts about Nina he would believe you and in the end would follow_ YOUR_ advice and leave her."

Suddenly it all came back to me in a rush of flashbacks. Nina showing me a necklace she liked when I asked what she wanted for her birthday. Joy saying Nina only picked it because it was so expensive and I have money. Nina cooking me a healthy dinner. Joy saying it was because she thought Trudy's cooking was making me fat. Nina hanging out with Jerome and Alfie. Joy saying it was because Nina was tired of me. Nina talking to one of her ex-boyfriends on the phone. Joy saying it was because she wanted to get back together with him and try a long distance relationship.

Joy convincing me that Nina wasnt the one when I asked her what engagement ring I should get. **(a/n their 18)**

"Oh shit!" I said. I suddenly burst up and started pacing the floor. "Amber I hate to say this but your right." I turned towards Joy pointing my finger in accusations. "Why'd you do it Joy. I get that you like me but why'd you ruin everything between Nina and I. Right now instead of arguing with you while she sleeps -probably waking up in tears every five minutes- I could be with her planning our wedding."

"You act like it's all my fault! You made decisions for yourself to! You listened to me but you didn't need to you follow my advice. Now instead of you being with that _american_ you can be with me and we can live happily ever after. Now we should probably go pick out rings now right. I mean I want a summer wedding and it's already March!"

"Holy crap this chick is crazy!" I heard Mara exclaim from behind me.

"I'm going to go talk to Nina." I said while beginning to walk out the door.

"Fabian stop." I heard Patricia say once sounding defeated. I turned back to see her sitting on the couch by Jerome leaning into his side as if those two words took all the energy from her.

"Just stop." She repeated. "Do you really think she's gonna want to listen to you right now. You broke her heart, made her cry, and left her alone. She wants to hate you but she can't. The best thing to do now is leave her alone. Let her cool off then see what can happen."

"I suppose your right." I said finally. "I'll just talk to her in the morning."

"No Fabian Patricia's wrong." Amber said. "Go talk to her now. She just woke up. Patricia was right about one thing though. Nina can't hate you because she's still in love with you."

"Really?" I asked. "Really. Now go!" Amber said. I sprinted up the stairs as fast as I could ignoring Joy's cries from behind me. When I reached Nina's door I knocked softly.

"Amber go away. I dont want to talk right now." I heard Nina murmur.

"It's not Amber." I said as I opened her door.

She gasped quietly and burrowed deeper into her blankets and pillows. "Go away!" I heard her grumble. "I don't want to talk to you all you do is yell at me and I don't want to hear anymore." She finished her sentence and it was dead quiet. Until I heard the tiny little sobs coming from under her pillow. G_od break my heart why don't you. _I thought.

"Nina please don't cry. You're breaking my heart when you cry. Please don't cry." I said as I walked over and sat on her bed. I akwardly rubbed her back in circles trying to calm her down. She stuck her head out from under her pillows and shoved the blankets off. Shocked at her sudden movement I inched away from her.

"What do you want Fabian!" She said. Well this was going well.

"I want to say that I'm sorry." I said "Joy's been manipulating me since she came back to the house. She convinced me that you were wrong for me. She even convinced me not to marry you." I laughed once without humor. "The point is I want you to know that even if you hate me, I still love you." I got up to leave. I was halfway to the door when Nina called me back.

"Fabian. Wait come back I think we need to talk." She said. "I still love you to. But now I'm not sure if I can trust you. I mean you let JOY mess us up. Joy who is so blatantly in love with you. Right now if what you said was true we could be planning our wedding instead of having this discussion. But now I'm not sure what to think."

"So you would have said yes." I asked.

"Of course. I was in love with you. But seriously out of everything I just said that's the only part that stays with you." She replied.

"Was as in past tense. Your not in love with me anymore." I asked quietly.

"I don't know" She answered.

"I'm still in love with you." I said looking down. I felt a pair of thin arms wrap around me and pulled myself into her embrace. I had really missed this. I looked down at my shirt when I noticed it was getting stained by her tears. I held her tightly while she cried wondering if her crazy moods were caused by me or pms. When she finished crying she looked up at me. I unwrapped myself from her hug (reluctantly) and waited to see what she would say.

"What are we gonna do Fabian?" She cried. "Look at us we can't be around each other without getting upset! We still love each other but part of me doesn't trust you and I know that a part of you is still mad at me because of what happened last night. I don't think this is gonna work out!"

"Ok Nina here's what I think we should do." I said my voice strengthened by her words. She looked up shocked at the fierceness of my tone. "How about we go on one date. Just one. And if we find that we dont want to be together by the end of that date we can go back to being friends and act like none of this never happened. What do you say?"

"Yes" She said quietly. I hugged her again and she pressed herself closer to me squeezing the life out of me in the process. Not that I minded. I had missed her.

"I missed you too." She said. Well I guess I said that out loud.

"FABINA RETURNS!" We heard Amber screech from the doorway. We looked up to see everyone in the doorway smiling. Well except Joy but no one cares what she she said something that chilled us to the bone.

"I will have you Fabes. Even if it's the last thing YOU do." She said while stalking off.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Scared yet :D. I also have another sneak peak on my profile for you guys. It's labeled <strong>SNEAK PEAK NUMBER TWO.**C****heck it out and make sure you read the comment underneath. REVIEW! IT MIGHT MAKE ME WRITE FASTER (WINK-WINK)**


	3. Chapter 3

**authors note: HAPPY EASTER! ok guys this story is now a multichapter story. i hav so many ideas that i want to put into it that its literally impossible for it to be anything less than 5 chapters. so at most there will be 10 chapters at least 5. also im kinda disappointed in the fact that i only got 4 reviews from my last chapter. im not guna make u guys review or ill quit the story cuz i really hate that but im just saying that reviews are appreciated. also to the reviewer ummm: lol sorry if the violence kinda shocked you. i just tried to put myself into jeromes shoes to see what he would do if someone hurt someone close to him. RANDOM SIDE NOTE! has anyone noticed that in the season finale sometimes when nathalia ramos (nina) talks it sounds like she has a lisp or like shes talking with something in her mouth. for example when rufus trapped them in the classroom and jerome was all i didnt tell him ANYTHING she was all its ok jerome we believe you and it sounded like she was biting her tounge or like she burned her mouth and it was numb. it was really weird to listen to. ok on with the chapter!**

**disclaimer: i dont own house of anubis.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously on Haunted...<em>**

**_"I will have you Fabes. Even if it's the last thing YOU do." She said while stalking off._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fabian's Point Of View<em>**

"Well she sounds happy." Amber said breaking the akward silence that had occured when Joy threatened me. We all started laughing slightly at her joke but I could see fear in Nina's eyes.

"Um maybe we should leave the two lovebirds alone." Alfie said quietly. After that the rest of the gang filed out.

"What are we gonna do?" Nina exclaimed. "What if she hurts me? O god what if she hurts you?" She started spazzing out so I pulled her close and tried to calm her down. She buried her face in my shirt and inhaled deeply.

"Um Nina are you smelling me?" I asked.

"Maybe." She replied breathing in again. "Definetly."

"Ok." I said laughing. "So when do you want to go on our date?" I asked.

"You actually still think were going on a date after Joy just threatened you?" She replied without looking up from my shirt. "I want to go but I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Nina I thought I made this clear when I told you I still loved you but apparently I didn't." I sighed trying to find the words. "I love you and I am willing to do anything to win you back even if it means I get hurt in the process." She hugged me tighter.

"What if she tries to hurt me?" Nina asked.

"She won't. I won't let her near you. I promise." I replied.

"Ok... I guess you win this one. So how about Friday at 7?" She asked.

"You know I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to pick the time. I am the guy afterall." I said laughing.

"Sexist much." She said picking her head up from my shirt. "Does that time not work for you ?"

"No it's just fine." I replied.

"It's 10 o clock! You have 5 minutes precisely then I want to be able to hear a pin drop!" I heard Victor call from downstairs.

"I should get going." I said.

"Yea I didn't know we were talking for that long though." She replied.

"Almost three hours, you woke up at seven." I laughed. "How are you going to be able to get to sleep you took a seven hour nap?"

"I'll find a way." She said smiling. I kissed her cheek and walked out the door waving goodbye on my way out. I was going to make Friday the best date of Nina's life. I hope.

**_Thursday Night- Nina's Point Of View_**

"I can't believe my date with Fabian is tomorrow!" I exclaimed sighing at the end. Amber sat at her vanity "taking off her eye".

"What are you going to wear?" Amber asked.

"Probably just a teeshirt and jeans. It's just Fabian right? I mean he's seen me in worse."

"Yea like that time last week when you-"

"No need to repeat the memory Amber!" **(a/n review and tell me if i should right a one shot about the story amber was gonna tell.)**

"Ok Neens. But seriously it's not just Fabian anymore. Now it's 'the guy who left you but wants you back' you need to make an impression."

"Amber seriously you and I both know that if it wasn't for Joy Fabian never would have left so I don't think I need to make an impression."

"Well I don't care what you say I'm picking your outfit anyway." She said before she started digging through my closet. It was going to be a long night.

**_Thursday Night- Fabian's Point Of View_**

"So mate, What are you planning on doing for Nina tomorrow?" Mick asked from across the room.

"That my friend is for me to know and for you to find out." I replied smiling sneakily.

* * *

><p><strong>author's note: you guys dont know how much i want to continue right now but im punishing you for the lack of reviews. :D sorry for the people who actaully do review. pm me if you want spoilers. sneak peak two is still on my profile. anyway the date is in the next chapter so review if you want that chapter up faster. peaces - angela1997<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Babble- i was at a total loss on how to make fabians date with nina seem like the MOST SPECTACTULAR DATE EVER! but i think i figured it out. thanks to everyone who reviewed but especially Everybodyelse027 and Emmasuzycat. you guys are just awesome and you totally made my day with the reviews. just a note i never spellcheck the authors note because when i write in txt or messy spelling it makes it seem like im actually talking to my readers and not narrating a tv show. this is the same reason why none of my reviews or pms are spellchecked. lmao i just noticed pms P M S get it ... no ok then on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: मैं नहीं Anubis या इस कहानी में वर्णित फिल्मों का अपना घर नहीं है. (cough cough google translate cough cough)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously on Haunted...<em>**

_**"So mate, What are you planning on doing for Nina tomorrow?" Mick asked from across the room.**_

_**"That my friend is for me to know and for you to find out." I replied smiling sneakily.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nina's Point Of View<em>**

"Ugh your hair is IMPOSSIBLE!" Amber screeched as she tried (unsuccessfully) to straighten my hair.

"Amber my hair looks fine. You already did enough picking out my clothes and jewelry and ugh makeup. I think I'm ready to go." I'd been sitting in the chair for six hours. SIX! She only let me out to eat. Fabian had changed the time of our date at the last minute instead of seven we were leaving at twelve-o-clock sharp so I needed to be at the door by eleven-fifty. Of course this time change sent Amber into a frenzy.

"Fine." She replied. "But try not to fall down the stairs in those shoes."

"Ok Amber. What ever you say." I replied.

She had dressed me in a black embellished tank top and a purple dressy skirt. Because I didn't know where Fabian was taking me Amber had tried to combine both dressy and casual pieces of clothing. All of my jewelry was purple too. I had on purple square shaped gem earrings, a purple rope bracelet with a butterfly charm on it, a purple flower ring, and a purple pendent. Again EVERYTHING was purple. Not that I minded it was my favorite color. I did however mind the fact that Amber had forced me into a pair of ridiculously high heels and put waterproof mascara on know the kind of mascara that takes FOREVER to remove. The only say I had in the entire process was that my nails were purple and I got to use my own pink lemonade lipgloss. I grabbed my jacket and walked down the stairs to meet Fabian by the door.

**_Fabian's Point Of View_**

"Hey Perfect." I greeted as Nina walked down the stairs. She blushed when I said this, Heck even I blushed when I said this. She pecked me on the cheek when she met me at the door.

"Hey." She replied.

"Ready to go on the best date ever?" I asked.

"Wow such confidence. Yeah I'm more than ready Amber had me locked up for hours." She said as we started to walk out the door. Behind us I heard Amber's faint cry of 'You act like it wasnt worth it' and laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked after stopping me at the threshold of the house.

"Your crazy best friend." I replied laughing. Nina laughed along and laughed even harder when we heard Amber call from upstairs 'I heard that'.

Suddenly she stopped laughing. I looked down to see her mouth open in aw. I chuckled at her expression and led her to the 1969 vintage teal mustang convertable my parents had gotten me for my birthday. **(a/n yes the author knows her cars. i love this car i just didnt know what the year was. the cars pic is on my profile but just in green not teal) **She buckled in and I did the same and we began driving.

When we pulled up into the movie theater she let out a laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." She replied.

"Tell me."

"No you'll get mad."

"I promise I won't get mad." She was making me nervous and I was terrified she wouldn't like what I had planned.

"It's just that I've been to the movies with you like fifty times. I mean not that I don't enjoy going to the movies with you it's just that I don't see anything special about it." she replied.

"Oh that's all. This time will be special I gurantee it." I replied.

**(a/n and thats it for today. lol jk this is an awesome stop point but i think ive tortured my readers enough. on with the story!)**

"Hey Nina do you want to tell me what your top five favorite movies are?" I asked trying not to make my intentions obvious.

"Well I love Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire and Harry Potter and The Prizoner of Azkaban. Then there's Beastly but only cuz the book was so awesome. The last song was so sweet it made me cry. My all time favorite though would have to be Finding Nemo. It's so cute!" She replied.

O thank god I got them right. "Well shall we go in?" I asked.

"We shall." She replied mimicking my accent.

We sat down and waited for the movie to start.

"Hey Nina?" I said.

"Yea." She replied looking right at me with her bright blue eyes.

"Ummm... Popcorn?" I replied. I had totally lost my train of thought in the moments when she was looking at me.

"Maybe later." She replied and settled in against my shoulder to watch the first of her favorite movies.

**_Meanwhile At Anubis- Joy's Point Of View_**

"Hey guys have you seen my fiance?" I asked as I walked into the common room loving how the word sounded.

"Oh sweet Jesus the Nutjob has returned!" Jerome cried throwing his hands in the air and looking up towards the ceiling. "As if punishing us with a Gothpixie wasnt enough torture!" At this Patricia threw a pillow at his head.

"He went out with his real love Nina." Amber said snottily.

"WHAT!" I screeched angrily. "FABIAN LOVES ME NOT NINA! HE TOLD ME SO IN 5TH GRADE!"**(a/n yea i dont get the whole 'years' thing sooo)**

"Joy that was before he even knew about Nina. You need to let it go." Mara said placing a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged her off and stomped towards Alfie.

"Where'd they go!" I demanded.

"To the movies then to dinner then to karoke. NOW PLEASE DONT HURT ME" He cried.

"Thanks Alfie. That's all I needed to know." I said as I grabbed my coat and walked out the door listening to Alfie's cries as Amber smacked him repeatedly for telling me where they went. _Now I just need to sabatoge the date and Fabian's all mine._ I thought as I got into the cab to take me to the movies.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Babble times two: Hola colas so there you go a little something to hold you off until next time i update. who here forgot about joy being all physco. i almost did but then the thought occured to me 'what would joy say if she knew about the date' and thus the end of this chapter was born. so i went the whole chapter without telling you what fabian actually has planned but you can probably guess. now four things:<br>**

**One: i was trying to read some fanfics today and this insanely annoying popup kept coming up saying that i had won an ipad. if anyone experienced the same problem please tell me so that i dont have to worry about my computer crashing.**

**Two: if anyone here has been stalking my profile and looking at everyones outfits that i have on there please dont. i want wats there to be a surprise and is seriously thought no one cared enough to look. im glad you guys care but please dont explore my polyvore unless i give yo permission to.**

**Three: i need help you guys. i have a semiformal at the end of this month and im at a loss at wat to wear i have the dress hanging in my closet and i have everything picked out but i'm not sure if they match well enough to go buy. im posting the link to the set i made on polyvore on my profile so please check it out and give me feedback.**

**Four: REVIEW! im so proud of u guys i got like 13 reviews for one chapter. the more you review the more it inspires me to update cuz i start thinking 'o someone out there is waiting to read my story like i wait to read someone elses i better update soon'. if you had the same popup problem as me REVIEW! if you have feedback on the outfit i have for semi REVIEW! if you loved the chapter REVIEW! if you want to admit to stalking my polyvore REVIEW! if you bothered to read my entire author's note REVIEW! if you have a flame DON'T REVIEW BECAUSE I USE THE FLAMES TO BURN MY MATH HOMEWORK AND MY MATH TEACHER HATES IT!**

**-angela1997**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: omg i love you guys! i got 8 reviews on one chapter and decided to update! a few response to reviews tho: claire- IKR! shes freakin crazy. TICKLES3000- its ok if you looked at the outfits i just hope u didnt figure out the surpirses i have for the story by looking at them. (hint hint) you should turn your pm function on so that i can reply to ur reviews personally. british chick- lol yea i should probably google it rite. so thats it heres the disclaimer and chapter. i decided that im going to do the disclaimer in a different language each chapter. in case you didnt know the last chapters disclaimer was in hindi.**

**Disclaimer: Non ho casa di Anubi.**

**_Previously on Haunted..._**

_**"Thanks Alfie. That's all I needed to know." I said as I grabbed my coat and walked out the door listening to Alfie's cries as Amber smacked him repeatedly for telling me where they went. Now I just need to sabatoge the date and Fabian's all mine. I thought as I got into the cab to take me to the movies.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nina's Point Of View<em>**

I laughed as I watched the last few minutes of Finding Nemo fly across the screen. Fabian looked down at me smiling. As the credits rolled I stood up to lave but Fabian grabbed my waist and pulled me into his lap.

"Fabian, What are you doing? The movie's over." I said pointing to the blank screen.

"I know but the next one isn't." He replied as the title credits for The Last Song rolled.

"Well if your going to keep me in the theater for another hour and a half at least let me go to the bathroom." I said giggling as he tickled my sides.

"Fine but don't take to long your the only reason I'm watching this chick flick." He replied.

"Psh, You know you love a good Miley movie." I said smirking.

"Your right now please go to the bathroom before I die from you sitting on me." He said winking. I smacked his arm playfully, grabbed my purse and walked to the bathroom.

**_Joy's A.K.A The Physco's Point Of View_**

_"Yes! Now's my chance."_ I thought as I watched Nina leave the theater.

"Hey Fabian, Fancy seeing you here." I greeted my fiance as I sat in the tramp's unoccupied seat.

'"Joy, What are you doing here?"

"Silly don't act like you forgot. It's our three week anniversary and this is our date. But why are we watching this. You know my favorite movie is Twilight." I asked confused.

"We're watching NINA'S favorite movie because I'm on a date with NINA not you." He said slowly as if I was crazy. Psh I'm not crazy.

"What your cheating on me! What about us!" I asked crying.

"There never was an US. I love NINA not you." He said as I ran to the bathroom. When I entered the room who should be washing her hands but Nina herself.

"You slutty little american! You purposely broke up me and my Fabey Babey!" I screamed as I smacked her across the face. Apparently though Nina studied taekwondo in America because the last thing I saw was her foot in the air before it all went DARK...

**_Nina's Point Of View_**

_"I am so sick of this crazy bitch."_ I thought as I kicked Joy in the face. She hit the floor with a thud a mighty satisfying noise if you ask me. I went to the front desk told them a girl was passed out in the bathroom (but not before dragging her towards the toilet and sticking her head in) and returned to my date with Fabian.

"Nina where were you! I was so worried!" He cried as soon as I walked into the theater.

"No worries. I'm fine, I can't say the same about Joy though."

"What?"

"Long story. I'll tell you later now shush this is my favorite part." I whispered back.

* * *

><p>"So." I asked as we walked out the theater to Fabian's car. "How'd you get the theater to play my five favorite movies?"<p>

"Oh, my cousin owns the theater and he's always telling me to give him a call if I need anything so..." He answered trailing off as he pulled out of the theater.

"-You called in a favor." I finished.

"Exactly. Now do you want to tell me what you did to Joy." He said.

"Psh! I didn't do anything to Joy. She came in and smacked me across the face and passed out. Although my foot connecting with her face might have done something to do with the fainting thing." I said. He looked at me with an awestruck face.

"That's right Fabian be afraid be very afraid." I said laughing.

"Ok then... Normally I wouldn't condone violence but in this case it was appropriate." He replied.

"So where are we going to eat?" I asked.

"Anywhere you want the sky's the limit." He said.

"How about Mcdonalds?" I asked.

He looked at me like I had five heads but turned into the parking lot anyway.

"Wait Fabian." I said as he began walking inside. He walked back to me and stood waiting for my instructions.

"I do this all the times in America. Let's walk through the drive through. **(a/n i've actually done this at burger king and they wont take your order if your not in a car)**

"You are so strange... come on." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the drive through.

"Hello. Hellooo." I said into the box. I'd like two six piece kids meals one for a boy and one for a girl."

"Nina I'm an eighteen year old boy. I can't survive off a six piece!"

"Fine. Can you add a twenty piece order to that to?"

"Much better." Fabian said nodding in approval.

"That'll be $15.22. Please pull up at the next window." The box said.

"Holy crap it worked!" I exclaimed.

"No it didn't I just feel sorry for you guys. Do you want your food or not?" The box replied.

Fabian and I laughed and walked up to pay and get our food.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: so thats it for this chapter. thanks again to everyone who reviewed. oh and for the record for anyone who watches george lopez if you remember the episode with the earth quake the voice at mcdonalds is the same as the voice in ernies walkie talkie if u havent seen te episode i suggest u search it in on youtube. ill most likely be updateing this weekend but dont be mad if i dont. REVIEW IF YOU THINK YOUR AWESOME OR THE STORY IS AWESOME OR I'M AWESOME OR TACOS ARE AWESOME<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: AND WE HAVE A NEW CHAPTER! after a month of anxiously waiting here it is the worst filler chapter you will ever read. ever. a special shoutout goes to TICKLES300 for being the first to guess correctly on the pov of my snipit. another shoutout to ilovehoa123 who made a really good guess about the plot but unfortunently (sp) was wrong.**

**Disclaimer time: Ik heb geen eigen Huis Anubis**

**_Previously on Haunted..._**

_**"No it didn't I just feel sorry for you guys. Do you want your food or not?" The box replied.**_

_**Fabian and I laughed and walked up to pay and get our food.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nina's Point Of View<strong>_

As we sat down and started eating our food I released that I knew almost nothing about the man sitting across from me.

"Fabian what's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Green I guess. How about you?" He replied.

"Blue. What's your favorite subject in school?"

"Science."

"Really me too!" I exclaimed.

"Nina if you dont mind me asking what's with all the random questions?" He replied.

"I guess I just realized I didn't know much about you so I wanted to find out more."

"Ok so...Do you have any siblings?" He asked.

"Yes one brother. Jason. How about you?"** (a/n ok jason dilaurentis from pretty little liars HOT!)**

"I have four siblings. Two brothers and two sisters. I'm the middle child so I have two older siblings and two younger. Arabella and Parker are my older siblings and Sophia and Jacob are my younger siblings." He answered.

"So what's your favorite thing about boarding school?" He asked.

"Not needing to deal with Jason's antics. He's not your average brother..." I replied. "How about you?"

"Only needing to deal with one roomate for sure!" He answered and we both laughed.

"So Nina have you heard about the end of year dance being held?" He asked.

"Of course Amber won't stop gushing about shoes and makeup and dresses!"

"That's Amber all right. Are you going?" He asked. My heart started thumping like crazy.

"That depends." I replied trying to play hard to get.

"On..."

"If your asking me."

He blushed before replying. "Yeah I am."

"Then I guess I'm going."

"With me?"

"No with Jerome." I saw his fall drop a bit so I quickly replied. "Of course with you!"

By the time we finished the interrogation we had finished eating. We threw out our trash and got back into Fabian's car.

"Where are we going now?" I asked him.

"It's a surprise." He replied.

Just as he said this we pulled into Karoke Dokie that place Jerome took us before he proclaimed his love for Mara. Who dumped him a month later. Poor Jerome. **(a/n jara fan yes i mean fan i only hav one reading...dont kill me!)**

The parking lot looked totally empty with the exception of us. But that's the last thing I saw before Fabian blindfolded me. I knew better than to argue with him so I just let him lead me out the car and up the steps. He opened the door and took the blindfold off me but it was quickly replaced with his hand.

"Promise not to look until I tell you?" He asked.

"I promise."

He moved his hand and I kept my eyes closed. I heard him scuffle away and I thought I smelt roses, candles, and burning pastries...

"Open." He commanded and I followed his instruction.

When I opened my eyes I saw that he had completely cleared out the entire room with the exception of one table and two chairs. He had covered the entire floor with roses and candles and on the table were two slightly schorched creme brulee. I looked to the stage and he was sitting there on a single stool. He gestured for me to sit at the table so I did.

"This seems like the easiest way to tell you how I feel." He said before he started playing his guitar and singing.

_**Ten miles from town and I just broke down**_  
><em><strong>Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home<strong>_  
><em><strong>To tell you I was wrong but you already know<strong>_

_**Believe me I won't stop at nothin'**_  
><em><strong>To see you so I've started runnin'<strong>_

_**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter**_  
><em><strong>As long as I'm laughin' with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after<strong>_  
><em><strong>After the life we've been through<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I know there's no life after you<strong>_

_**Last time we talked, the night that I walked**_  
><em><strong>Burns like an iron in the back of my mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>I must've been high to say you and I<strong>_  
><em><strong>Weren't meant to be and just wastin' my time<strong>_

_**Oh, why did I ever doubt you?**_  
><em><strong>You know I would die here without you<strong>_

_**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter**_  
><em><strong>As long as I'm laughin' with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after<strong>_  
><em><strong>After the life we've been through<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I know there's no life after you<strong>_

_**You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one**_  
><em><strong>After this time I spent alone<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind<strong>_  
><em><strong>Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>So I'm runnin' back to tell you<strong>_

_**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter**_  
><em><strong>Without you God knows what I'd do, yeah<strong>_

_**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter**_  
><em><strong>As long as I'm laughin' with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm thinkin' 'bout all that still matters is love ever after<strong>_  
><em><strong>After the life we've been through, yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Know there's no life after you<strong>_

_**Know there's no life after you**_  
><em><strong>Know there's no life after you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Know there's no life after you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Know there's no life after you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Know there's no life after you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Know there's no life after you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Know there's no life after you, yeah<strong>_

When he finished singing I was in tears. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me and I told him so. He carefully walked off the stage pecked me on the cheek and sat down. We ate our creme brulee while chatting happily and before I knew it it was time to head back to Anubis.

We got home and he walked me to my room.

"And the verdict is?" He asked.

"Yes I'll stay with you." I replied knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Yes!" He exclaimed picking me up and spinning me as I giggled.

"Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight."

I walked inside my room and got to my bed before I dashed outside the door again. I kissed Fabian quickly before returning to my room.

"Soooo how was the date?" Amber asked me.

"It was magical." I said. I fell asleep thinking everything was about to get a whole lot better.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note Continued- so there it is. the much awaited chapter of haunted. not really i dont think anyones still reading. im sorry ive been away for so long. i had school then i had a boyfriend then i had friends then i had an ex-boyfriend : who dumped me...thru text message so yea lots of drama but it any of you know me well enough and i think a couple of you do i write my best when im pissed or sad (cough cough heartbreak oneshot cough cough thunder oneshot cough cough) so next chapter shuld b up soon but then again i said tht last time. expect a couple oneshots primarily one tht has to do with a break up and i might do a victorious oneshot and im thinking of starting a glee story...im not certain yet though so dont get to excited. REVIEW! they make me feel better and update faster!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: disappoinment much! i got like 4 reviews on my last chapter but those three reviews made me so happy i decided to keep writing. thx to the anonymous reviewer who wrote about my ex bein a bitch yea he was but u made my day so thx :) im thinking this is gunna b a really short chapter but im not sure yet. we shall see what happens**

**Disclaimer time: Ik heb geen eigen Huis Anubis (im to lazy to change the language)**

**_Previously on Haunted..._**

**"Soooo how was the date?" Amber asked me.**

**"It was magical." I said. I fell asleep thinking everything was about to get a whole lot better.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nina's Point Of View<strong>_

**_I woke up early the next day. I remembered what happened the night before and smiled. I looked over to Amber's side of the room and found it completely empty. I looked back to my side and that was empty as well. Weird. I walked out the room and the hall was also empty. As I walked down the stairs a strange aura of panic came over me. I went into the kitchen and found Joy and Fabian sitting together at the table. The rest of the house wasn't there and Joy was holding a baby that looked like me and Fabian in her arms. Suddenly I was transported back to my room and everything was in it's place. But when I looked into my bed I was sleeping there. I was watching myself sleep. There was a tiny cradle next to me. Suddenly I saw Joy tiptoe into the room. She grabbed the pillow next to me and placed it over my head. I started struggling but eventually I just stopped moving..._**

"NINA NINA NINA YOU GOTTA WAKE UP!"

I opened my eyes and saw Fabian and Amber standing in front of me. I looked at Fabian and started sobbing. He hugged me tightly and rubbed my back until I calmed down.

"Nina what were you dreaming? Amber said she tried everything to wake you up but in the end she had to come get me." He asked anxiously.

"It was horrible! Joy came in my room and killed me in my sleep and she r-replaced me completely! Sh-she even took my baby away!" I exclaimed before bursting into tears again.

**_Amber's Point Of View _**(take note of you author screaming YES!)****

"Wait did you just say she took your baby?" I asked in shock.

"Mhm." She answered trembling in Fabian's arms. Gosh they are soooooo cute together! Joy better not mess anything up!

"Nina are you pregnant?" Fabian asked carefully.

**(a/n yes plot twist! im stopping here. i shuld rite cuz i only got four reviews last time but im nice so i wont do tht to my four fans)**

"Of course not!" She answered angrily. "I just finished my you know what."

"Oh you mean your period!" I exclaimed. People think I'm stupid but I actually know alot.

"Yes Amber but please stop saying that in front of my boyfriend." Nina answered through clenched teeth.

"Why? We all took sex ed everyone knows a period is just the removal of an unfertalized egg and the sheding of a womans uterus." I replied. "Duh!"

"Amber please stop talking! I would prefer not to think about that at the moment." Fabian answered looking green. God he needs to man up.

"Guys focus! What if my nightmare comes true? What if Joy tries to get rid of me so she can have you!" Nina exclaimed pointing at Fabian.

"Nina love nothing will happen to you. You have Me, Amber, Jerome, Patricia, Mara, Alfie, and Mick to protect you. You'll be fine." He answered calmly.

"Are you sure?" Nina asked him in a wobbly voice.

"Positive."

"Ooh Nina you are absoulutely safe now so we can go shopping for our dresses for the dance!" I exclaimed happily.

"Ugh!" She groaned.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>author's note continued- guys seriously reviews would be nice. i think im going to post the shopping chapter later today its obviously gunna take a while with four girls shopping instead of one. i got a twitter but im not telling you what it is because it uses my actual first name and im not ready for you guys to know that much about me. however im following klariza clayton and i feel pretty bad about making joy a physco bitch now hmmm maybe ill just turn her into a hoe tht seems better rite? REVIEW IF YOU GO TO SCHOOL! AND HATE IT!<strong>**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: im not even gunna comment on the lack of reviews im done doing that. if you dont wanna review fine updates will just take longer to come cuz im not inspired. for the people who actually review ill pm u the chapter ideas so that you guys dont miss out. anyone without an account can find me on twitter and direct message me and ill send u the ideas. my twitter accounts name is angela1997taa ... if you still cant find me by typing my username just type in the name Angela Rose then click the username tht matches.**

**Disclaimer time: Ik heb geen eigen Huis Anubis (STILL to lazy to change the language)**

**_Previously on Haunted..._**

_**"Ooh Nina you are absoulutely safe now so we can go shopping for our dresses for the dance!" I exclaimed happily.**_

_**"Ugh!" She groaned.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nina's Point Of View<strong>_

"Ugh!" I thought when I woke up Saturday morning. "Todays the day Amber's dragging Me, Mara, and Patricia dress shopping."

I got dressed and walked downstairs to find Joy in my usual seat at the table, while Amber screamed at her and Fabian shot her dirty looks. I decided not to walk into breakfast immediately but hang back to see what would happen before I went in.

"Joy MOVE NOW! That's Nina's seat and you know it!" Amber screeched in Joy's face. Joy -looking unfazed- replied with

"I don't see her name on it." Snarky bitch.

"Well you certainly see her boyfriend sitting next to it!" Amber replied.

"Oh you mean the boyfriend she stole from me!"

"Don't give me that crap you crazy bitch Fabian was always Nina's and you know it!"

"You don't give me that crap Amber! I know he still loves me you can see it when he looks at me."

By this time the entire house was watching and they all turned to see Fabian's death glare.

"Ha if looks could kill you'd be one dead tramp!"

"You listen to me you little bottle blonde-"

"It's natural unlike your silicon boobs-"

"I told you that in secrecy!"

"Well you told me alot didn't you Joy!"

"You little-"

"ENOUGH!" I heard Alfie shout. Wait Alfie?

"Stay out of this Alfie!" Amber shouted.

"No Amber I'm sick of hearing you two argue! You're making me lose my appetite and that's saying alot. Joy get your ass out of Nina's seat and Amber sit your ass down. Now."

Shockingly enough both of them listened. I chose this time to make my entrance.

"Hey guys what I miss?" I asked. I entered and took my seat next to Fabian.

"Ugh!" Half the house groaned at once.

"Nothing. Nina grab a muffin and let's go. Mara, Patricia you guys too." Amber ordered.

"Why are we leaving so early?" I asked.

"Because it takes me a good hour to find you a decent outfit imagine how long it'll take me to find outfits for all four of us." Amber answered.

"Outfits for what?" Patricia asked.

"The end of the year dance." I answered.

"Ooh can I come shopping to!" Joy asked.

"NO!" Me, Amber, Mara, and Patricia answered harshly.

"Even you Patricia?" Joy asked as she sunk into her seat. "Didn't you miss me at all?"

"Of course I did." Patricia answered gently. "Until you came back and tried to steal the girl who saved your life's boyfriend. Now I can't stand you." She finished harshly.

Joy gave her a sour look and returned to her food. I pecked Fabian on the lips as Amber did the same to Mick. When I moved to walk away though Fabian grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. He tenderly kissed my cheek and I blushed and walked out with the rest of the girls.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Still Nina's POV<em>**

"Ok so I think the easiest way to do this is to split up into pairs and find dresses then meet back at the dressing room." I heard Amber say. I was kind of zoned out though. We were standing in the BIGGEST dress shop ever! Like literally it was three stories high and each level had dresses. Nothing. But. Dresses.

"Nina. Nina. NINA!" Amber shouted in my ear causing me to jolt out of my thoughts.

"Yes Amber?" I asked innocently.

"Yes Amber?" She mocked causing me to stick my tounge out at her. "Real mature Nina. I _said_ that Patricia and Mara are already searching and I wanted to know if you wanna shop for you or me first."

"Um can we shop for me first considering it won't take me as long and I kind've already see something I like." I said .

"Eeep! You found something. Quick show me before you lose it!" She squealed.

I walked over to the rack of purple dresses and picked the one I liked.

"No." She said.

"No?"

"You're not wearing purple."

"Amber why can't I wear purple?" I was already starting to whine.

"You can't wear purple because you wore purple to both prom AND your date with Fabian, because black looks better on you, and finally because I said so." She replied.

"Glad to know who's in charge here." I muttered sarcastically.

"I am in charge Nina. Now let's go find you a little black dress that will make Fabian swoon." She said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile- Patricia's POV<em>**

"So Mara who do you want to ask you to the dance?" I asked while examining a green and black floral dress before putting it back on the rack.

"No hold onto that one." She replied referring to the dress I had just replaced. I pulled it off the rack and flung it over my arm. It _was_ kinda cute.

"You didn't answer my question." I replied. "Ew no put that back." She had pulled up a plaid dress with no shape what so ever.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." She said.

"Ok on three." I replied.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Jerome. Jerome." We both answered at the same time.

Things just got a whole lot more akward.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile- Nina's POV<em>**

"Amber it's no use! We need to meet up with the girls in five minutes and we still haven't found a dress for me!"

Amber had already found her dress. She was certain it was "The One". It was black and tight fitted at the top and light pink and flowy on the bottom. She loved it.

"Nina Nina shut up for a second and look!" She exclaimed pointing. I gasped and ran over to the black dress with a floral crochet top and ribbon on the waist. I picked it up and walked back over to Amber.

"Amber I believe I've found 'The One'." I said dramatically while we walked back to the dressing rooms.

"Hey Amber?" I asked.

"Yes Nina?"

"Why'd we leave so early if you didn't even help the others chose their dresses?"

"Oh I couldn't stand to be near Joy anymore. I was ready to wring her neck." After her statement we arrived at the dressing rooms on the top floor of the store.

Patricia and Mara were already there but they didn't look like they were talking to each other.

"Guys what's wrong?" I asked.

They just looked at each other and shrugged.

By the time we left the store we all had our dresses. Amber and I both bought our first choices, Mara bought a pretty blue dress that looked fit for prom, and Patricia bought a green floral print dress that looked amazing on her.

"Wait Amber what about acessories?" Patricia asked our 'leader'.

"Next time. We need to be back by curfew." She replied.

We all loaded into the cabs and went back to anubis.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE CONTINUED- ok who else loved tghe amber joy shpwdown in the beginning of the chapter! now we have some jara patrome drama i already know who hes picking but review and tell me who youd like to see him with. also tell me if you want the rest of mara and patricias conversation. it wont be up for a week but it would definetly be posted before the next chapter if someone wants it. ugh two hours and i STILL need to write the acessories chapter and the guys shopping chapter. on the bright side burkely duffield aka the new guy eddie on hoa followed me on twitter yesterday. so thts it no updates for a week cuz of vacation.<strong>

**REVIEW**

**FOLLOW**

**SEND ME RANDOM CHINCHILLAS VIA REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: NEW CHAPTER! After like ages I finally got over my writers block and found time to update so yea. Shout out to AbbyN who was the first to correctly get the message in my oneshot Fabian's Birthday Taylor Swift Style. The three people before her were VERY close but forgot the exclamation point at the end. I wouldn't have counted it if it was clearly bolded and italisized like the rest of the message. The other winner will get their shout out in my other multichapter story. This chapter is slightly connected to one of my very first oneshots Just The Way You Are. Basically Mick dumps Mara and Jerome is waiting with open arms. In my head I made them connected slightly because in chapter 6 Nina mentions the time where Jerome brought them out for karoke and professed his love for Mara which is what happened in the oneshot. So basically the underlying plot is that after Mara and Jerome started dating for a while she broke up with him and he started falling for Trixie and then Mara decided she still liked him which leads to the current problem. I hope that makes sense.**

**WARNING: CONTENT MAY BE UPSETTING TO JARA FANS!**

**Disclaimer time: Unë nuk House vet të Anubis**

**_Previously on Haunted..._**

**_"Next time. We need to be back by curfew." She replied._**

**_We all loaded into the cabs and went back to anubis._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mara's POV<strong>_

Great. My best friend has a crush on my ex- boyfriend isn't that lovely. It doesn't matter really. All I need to do is ask Jerome before Patricia can. I think I'll go do that now.

"Hey Jerome!" I said walking into the kitchen. I could feel Patricia glaring at me from the common room.

"Hi Mara." He said acting like he was washing the dishes but sneaking peeks into the common room.

"Um I was wondering..." I said wringing my hands nervously. He still hadn't looked at me.

"Yea?"

"Can you please look at me!" I snapped.

He pulled his gaze away from the common room and looked at me with annoyance.

"Yes."

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" I asked.

"No." He replied looking back at Patricia.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I just asked Patricia."

"Oh."

"Cheer up! Alfie doesn't have a date either. Maybe you can go as friends."

"Ok but can you ask him for me?"

"Of course Mars Bars." I flinched when he used my old nickname. He gave me an akward one armed hug before sending my message out to Alfie who promptly jumped up screaming:

"Yahoo a date to the dance!"

My life is officially over.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's super short and the authors note is like ten pages but whatever you dont like it dont read. Anyway if you didn't read the above authors note half of this probably made no sense to you so go read it and reread the chapter. Chapter 10 (?) is in the works now and its mainly Fabina. Review ya kno ifu feel like doin tht.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Wow I shockingly didn't get alot of hate from the Jara fans about my last chapter. I love you guys so so much! I seriously thought everyone would hate that chapter lol. Guys I have a goal! Let's try to get this story to 100 reviews by the end! We're at like 75 now so we're almost there!**

**Disclaimer time: Unë nuk House vet të Anubis**

**_Previously on Haunted..._**

_**"Of course Mars Bars." I flinched when he used my old nickname. He gave me an akward one armed hug before sending my message out to Alfie who promptly jumped up screaming:**_

_**"Yahoo a date to the dance!"**_

_**My life is officially over.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fabian's POV<em>**

"But Niiiiiina you HAVE to come shopping with us!" I heard Amber whine.

"Amber the dance isn't in two weeks! If you want Nina to go with you so badly then you can go another day! Right not she's sick so please refrain from making her headache worse then it already is." I answered her while stroking Nina's hair from my spot behind the couch.

"But Fabiannnnn she needs to pick out accessories to match her dresssss!" Good god why won't she shut up!

"Amber you've seen her dress so you can pick her accessories. Now please just go before you wake her up."

"But what about your clothes! You need to match with Nina!" She protested.

"I got that covered." Mick said walking in and wrapping an arm around Amber successfully pulling her away. "Now c'mon Ambs let's leave the lovebirds alone!"

"This doesn't mean you win!" Amber screamed before leaving.

"Ugh what happened?" Nina asked as she woke up.

"Amber tried to make me wake you up to go shopping." I said sitting on the couch and wrapping my arm around her shoulders. I pulled her close while she buried her face in the crook of my neck.

"Stop." She said suddenly pushing me away and lying back on the couch.

"What?" I asked hurt.

"Stay away from me or else you'll get sick too." The weight of the world was just lifted off my shoulders.

"I don't care if I'm sick." I said pulling her back. "As long as I get to be sick with you." I finished kissing her lightly.

"That's sweet but you know what would be sweeter?" She asked batting her eyelashes.

"And what is that?" I said kissing her temple.

"If you would go and make me some soup." She replied.

"Anything for you." I replied.

I got up and stood at the stove for a half hour cooking her soup. I finished and brought it into the living room only to see her asleep on the couch. I chuckled quietly, shrugged, and crawled in next to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked groggily.

"Protecting you while you sleep."

"Ok, Love you." She whispered falling asleep.

I laughed quietly before kissing her cheek.

"I love you too Nina, I love you too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Fairly short chapter. So I guess I have this thing where I can only make Nina or Fabian say they love each other when one of them is falling asleep -_- if you read my story Vacations Never Last But Memories Never Fade you would understand that lol. I'm gunna try updating again this weekend. TRY! I am actually updating two stories at once so be happy guys! Next chapter will be what the rest of the group is doing while Nina and Fabes are home sick. This story has ummm 3 chapters left? Yea three and one is an epilouge so yea. Review if you started school and have already had massive amounts of homework!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I'm back. I have rules now. Read them carefully. One: I will NOT change the plotline of any of m stories for something a reviewer wants. Two: Nag me about updates you won't get and update. Three: Flames are unappreciated. I post what I feel is good work. Don't tell me you hate it give me feedback on how to make it better. Now on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer time: Unë nuk House vet të Anubis**

**_Previously on Haunted..._**

_**"Ok, Love you." She whispered falling asleep.**_

_**I laughed quietly before kissing her cheek.**_

_**"I love you too Nina, I love you too.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amber's POV<strong>_

"I can't believe Nina couldn't come with us!" I complained to Mick while we drove to town.

"Ambs her temp was like 108 degrees. Give the girl a break!"

"Fine but only cuz you said so Boo."

We arrived at the shopping plaza shortly after I finished my sentence. Each girls latched arms with her date, albeit Mara hesitiantly. I dragged Mick off in the direction of the men's formal store while Patricia, Jerome, Mara, and Alfie followed. Joy went over to the dress shop because she still didn't have a dress.

"Ok Boo who should we shop for first you or Fabian?" I asked glancing around me.

"Fabian." He mumbled under his breath. "It'd probably be faster."

Swatting his arm we walked over to the section with black dress shirts. He picked out Fabian's size and we got pants for him as well.

"What else do we need?" I asked him. Jerome, Alfie, Patricia and Mara were already checking out.

"Nothing I just need clothes for myself...What color is your dress?" He asked.

"Pink. Of course." I replied. He walked over and picked up a light pink dress shirt and black pants.

We checked out and left the store.

"Ok boys you need to go get corsages and girls we need jewelry. Now we have an hour and a half before curfew so we gotta make this quick. Also can someone please round up the tramp I mean Joy before she gets left behind again. Thank you!" I called over my shoulder as I linked arms with Mara and Patricia and dragged them off.

We walked into Claire's and I made a beeline to the red jewelry. I got Nina a red heart pendant, red dangle earrings and red leather bracelets. I threw them into my basket while walking towards the pink stuff. For myself I picked up pink hoop earrings. I was going for a subtle look this time and was planning on wearing the promise ring Mick gave me. I bought my stuff and waiting outside for Mara and Patricia.

We walked over to the shoe store and got shoes to match our dresses. We were all wearing sandals except for Nina who I purchased a pair of flats for. We walked out the mall to meet up with the boys a half hour before curfew. Not a bad time if I do say so myself.

*** Meanwhile Mick's POV ***

"Hey guys there's something I need to pick up for Fabian. I'll meet you back by the fountain." I announced to the guys. They weren't really listening they were mainly bickering. I walked over to the jewelry store Fabian had told me about.

"Hello sir! How can I help you?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"Yes I need to pick up an order for Fabian Rutter. He would've come but his girlfriend is sick."

"Oh are you Mick Campbell?"

"Yes I am!"

"Ok I just need you to sign for the ring. It's already been payed for." She passed me a bunch of forms that I filled out. I took the ringbox from her and left the store slipping it in my pocket. I met the guys back at the fountain and we met up with the girls and Joy and headed back to the house. The dance was in a few days and based on what I had just picked up for Fabian it would be a very memorable moment for Nina.

* * *

><p><strong>AN No spellcheck. Yawn. Nothing to say.**


End file.
